Find Me In Between
by Valemel
Summary: Every single year, since her eleventh birthday, she's been given a special gift. A book about a different, magical world, so unrealistic, yet so familiar. Still, even with the constant longing for the other world, she was happy. Until one day, before her fifteenth birthday, everything changed. Also available on wattpad.
1. chapter 1

Life isn't fair. I know that now. I guess I always knew. Just never realized the real truth behind those words.

I was lying on my bed, in my room, or maybe it wasn't mine anymore. I didn't know. All I knew was that my whole world had fallen apart around me and I wasn't able to do anything about it. I turned my head to the side and stared at the book beside me. Once, I was so excited to read it. Now, I didn't want it. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, what a stupid name. It was gift from my mom for my fourteenth birthday. Now I just turned fifteen. Life runs by fast, doesn't it? If only my mom was here, she would know what to say to cheer me up. Why didn't she tell me? Was my whole life a lie? If my father isn't my father, then who am I? I didn't know. A knock came to my door.

"Harriet?" Called my father, who was not my father. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry.

"It's opened" I called back. I might as well just get on with it. The door opened and my father, no, Jimmy, came in. He stood there for a few moments, just looking at me, witch annoyed me.

"About that talk earlier, I shouldn't have told you that way, it's just harder without your mom here, you know?" I didn't know witch was worse, him screaming at my face that he was't my father and calling it a talk, or not even feeling sorry about it. Was he telling me that he didn't want to be my father anymore? Was that it? "Anyway, I talked with your aunt and maybe she'll be able to take you in for a while, you know, just until we figure things out." So I was right, he wanted to get rid of me. Since he wasn't my real father, he figured that I wasn't really his responsibility. Good for him. Not so great for me. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until I finally figured that he was waiting for me to say something.

"Okay" I whispered, because what else could I say? Scream at him? Ask him why he was doing this? I already knew why. He just didn't care about me enough to understand that I was suffering too. She was my mom, for god's sake. Not only did I lose her, but I also lost the only father I knew. He nodded, as if my answer made total sense to him.

"Oh, and since it's you birthday, your mom would have wanted you to have this" Only now did I notice that he was holding a package wrapped in gift paper. He held it out to me and I took it. I stared at it, already knowing what it was. It was thicker than the last one, but they always were. "Well, aren't you going to open it?" I shook my head, putting the wrapped book aside.

"I already know what it is" He sighed, then nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Only then did I let go of my emotions and started silently crying. It was too much. Losing my mom, finding the truth about my father, getting my birthday gift. It was our thing. The Harry Potter books. I wasn't allowed to read fantasy books from a very young age, since they brought me headaches, sleeplessness and anxiety problems, that no one could explain. But mom made an exception. Every single year, since my eleventh birthday she would give me one book from the Harry Potter series. It was always bittersweet, since I wasn't allowed to read it in one time. Just a couple of chapters in a month, just a couple of pages at a time. Frustrating, yes, yet I wouldn't have had it any other way. Maybe it was because of my mom, you could tell just by the way she always spoke of the characters and the books, that she was a huge fan. As I said, it was our thing. She was the only one I discussed them with. She was the only one that really understood me. But now I couldn't talk to her, because she was gone, forever. I stood up and brushed away the tears. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I had to get out. I opened my bedroom's door and slipped into the corridor. It was Jared's house. My mom wasn't from a particularly rich family. Funny, how a house you always called home, could so easily turn unwelcoming. Suddenly, I didn't want to be here. I walked past the guest bedroom and straight to my mother's office, I didn't really know what else to call it. It was where my mom used to spend most of her time, nor Jared, nor I were allowed in there. Now, that I was here, I wondered what was so special about it. It was simple, giving off a soft feeling of comfort, with a desk, armchair and a bookcase. I walked to the desk and sat down. So many secrets. How much of what she told me were lies? I looked at the laptop before me, it was probably password protected, no use in trying. Still, there had to be something. I felt bad for snooping, but still couldn't help myself. I started with the papers on her desk. Nothing interesting, just some financial stuff and unfinished drafts for her books. I went to the drawers. Still nothing. Until I came to the one with the lock. That's when I asked myself if it was really worth it. My mom has been the closest person I ever had. She was special. Still, I had to know. "I'm sorry" I whispered the apology. Mom was a very secretive person, even with me. I possibly got that from her. The only difference was that I was better at hiding. I looked around then reached for my hair and took out one of my hair pins. It didn't take long for me to crack the lock. I took a deep breath then looked inside. That's when I teared up again. There were pictures of me, me and my mom, places I've never seen before, nor been, my medical files from hospitals and shrinks. There was also a photo of my mom and my father, or should I say Jimmy, on their wedding day. I looked at the date written on the back. It was a year after I was born. So it was true then, it was true that my father was not my father. Then why to pretend all these years? Pretend to be a happy, loving father? Then, just after my mother's death, tell me you'r not, like you never cared. "So, I'll really have to go and live with my aunt then, the aunt that I've never once seen in my whole life?" I asked no one in particular. I felt helpless and heartbroken at the same time. But most of all, I felt angry. Angry at the world, angry at my mom, angry at Jimmy and angry at myself. Because how could I've not known? Why didn't she tell me? "Why mom?" I asked, waiting for an answer, but not getting it. That's when I saw it, a small, old ultrasound photo. I knew it was mine before I even saw the date. What really caught my attention was the writing on the back. Samara Lily Evans. It was my mom's handwrite. It was probably the name she wanted to give me. Before she met Jimmy. If only she knew that all I ever needed was her. Just her. It was too much for me. I threw the photo back into the drawer and closed it. Then stood up. I needed to get out. Yet, for the second time, something else drew my attention. On the bookshelf, there was one shelf which was empty apart from two books. The final two books. 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince' and 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'. Those books she gave me for my birthdays, they were from her personal library. With that thought, I made my final rash decision. I took both books, then went back to my room. I sat down on my bed, took the sixth book and started skipping trough the pages, speed reading it. Maybe an hour passed before I felt the headache coming. Still, I ignored it and kept reading. After another hour or two I finished it and started reading the seventh book. This time at a bit slower pace, catching more words. By that time my headache was getting so much worse. After about four hours, my headache was killing me, I could barely keep my eyes opened and felt nauseous. Two hours passed, I finished the book. All it took was me standing up and I was running to the bathroom and throwing up. I was pass the point of rational thinking. I knew I was insane for doing this, but I didn't care, I felt empty and wrong. Everything seemed wrong, like I was hallow, or maybe it was just everything around me. Still, I couldn't stop, I didn't want to. I crawled to my bed took the fifth book, carelessly unwrapped it and started reading. This time at a normal pace, making a little more sense. I was at chapter three when I felt myself getting worse. Chapter four and I felt like I was dying. Hilarious, isn't it? Dying from a book? Yet I felt hot and cold, my breath was coming in short pants, I felt like throwing up again and my head was killing me. What's wrong with me?

"Harriet, why aren't you sleeping!?" Jimmy was knocking on my door. I wanted to scream at him, tell him to go away, but wasn't able to form any words. I felt angry and lost. I wanted to scream, yet couldn't. I clutched my head, crying out in pain. _Make it stop!_ "Harriet!" I felt something break. Then everything went black.

 **A/N Thank you for giving this story a chance.** **Please don't forget to share your honest opinion, it means a lot to me. Also, don't** **forget to let me know if you would like me to update and keep this story going, since it's far from finished. Again, please don't forget to review, I could really use your honest opinion.** **Until next time,** **-Valemel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned, slowly regaining cautiousness. I was lying on something hard while my head felt as if full of cotton and my whole body felt weird and disoriented. I tried getting up, but my head started spinning like crazy. It took awhile for me to finally get on my feet without falling back down, but when I did, at the same time focusing on my surrounding, I felt like throwing up again. Apparently, I was not in my room, nor in my house. The weather was different too, hotter, too hot for my hoodie and black jeans. I looked around. Even the street didn't look familiar. I instantly searched for my phone and sighed in relief when I found it in my hoodie's pocket. Yet cursed again when I saw that there was no service connection. Weird and definitely not cool. What was I supposed to do now? I felt desperate, a feeling I loathed. I looked around again. First, I have to figure out where I was. Yet when I walked past a couple of square houses and saw the name of the street, I couldn't believe my eyes. It seemed that I was in a street called Privet Drive. Was I being pranced? Was this some kind of a sick joke? No, that couldn't be right. No one would go to the lengths like this, especially not at this time, not after my mom's funeral. I checked my phone again. Still no service. I was on a brink of freaking out. I started walking again. There had to be some explanation, because the alternative... Well, I couldn't think about it now. After some random wandering around the unfamiliar streets, sounds of arguing drew my attention away from the messy thoughts in my head. I moved towards it, not noticing the danger of the narrow alley which was empty and poorly lit because of the lack of street lights. My common sense seemed to be gone, replaced by feelings of lost, pain, panic, confusion, anger and helplessness. Not a good combination, especially for me. There were two boys. One scrawny, black-haired wearing glasses and dirty, ripped clothes, the other huge, about four times bigger then the other one, with blond hair. They didn't seemed to be on friendly terms. But what caught my attention most was the thing the scrawny one was holding agains the big one. Was that a... _wand_?

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, _do you understand me_?"

" _Point it somewhere else_!"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM-" Suddenly, the blond haired one gave an odd, shuddering gasp. I stopped a couple of feet away from them, frozen. I felt it too. The night felt wrong, the hot evening suddenly turning cold and lightless, even the sounds of distant cars and trees had vanished.

"What the hell!" I shouted to them, feeling scared, witch especially wasn't good because of my medical condition. In best, I could have a panic attack, in worst, I could pass out. The latter was definitely not an option. Both of them didn't pay any attention to me. I shuddered, it was impossible to see with the sudden darkness clouding my vision.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I—"

"I said shut up!" I could barely breath with panic gripping my lungs. I couldn't see either, yet kept turning my useless eyes in hope of some flicker of light. I was shivering, feeling the intense cold trough my hoodie. What was happening? For a moment I thought I might be dreaming, yet it felt too real.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Someone whimpered.

"W-where are you? What are yo d-do—?"

"Will you shut up?" The other boy hissed,

"I'm trying to lis—" He felt silent and I heard it too. There was something in the the alleyway, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. I stood there trembling in the freezing air, yet unable to move, to run. This is crazy! I must be imagining things.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!"

"Dudley, shut—" There was a sound of a punch and a body, wasn't sure who's, hit the ground. There was also a soft sound of wood hitting the ground and rolling a few feet away. Was that...was that his...wand? Didn't I hear the name Dudley? No, I must be dreaming, yet I never had a dream so vivid before. In fact, it wasn't possible since my medication stopped me from dreaming all together. "You moron, Dudley!" The boy, I suppose Harry, yelled. I felt him move, probably to his knees, searching for his wand. I heard Dudley running away, hitting the alley fence, stumbling. "DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" There was terrible squealing yell, and Dudley's footsteps stopped. At the same time I felt a creeping chill behind me. I shuddered. I guess there was more than one. "DUDLEY, KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! Wand!" I heard him mutter frantically. "Where's — wand come on — _Lumos!"_ To my utter disbelief and amazement, light flared inches from my feet — the wand tip had ignited. The boy, Harry, snatched it up, scrambled to his feet, and turned around as I moved behind him. My stomach, as I guess along with his, turned. A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly toward us, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night. Even tho I've read about them many times, nothing could've prepared me for the real (still not sure how real) thing. It hit me that I would never see my mom again...Never seeher smile or laugh... Never again feel the comfort of her presence. I felt myself slipping from cautiousness which also made me angry. I knew who, or in fact, what caused this effect on me, and they had no right to feed on the memories of my mom like that. Harry stumbled backwards, bumping into me, and raised his wand " _Expecto_ _Patronum!"_ A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of his wand, slowing the dementor, but not stopping it. I heard their shrill, high pitch laughter in my head which made me even more desperate to give into the blackness. Yet at the same time, I felt like something was trying to erupt out of me, something that has been locked from within me for way too long. I desperately tried to contain that feeling, which felt wrong. Too caught up in my emotions, I barely noticed Harry, who tried casting the spell again, yet unsuccessfully. I tried blocking the darkness that kept soaking up in me by remembering my mom's smile, laugh, how she always saw the best in everyone. Suddenly, a silver, bright light, morphing into an enormous shape of a dove erupted out of nowhere. There was light, so much, that it was reaching the whole alley, swooping away everything in it's path. "What—?" I heard someone's voice, yet it was too far away. I felt weightless. The door that I so desperately tried to keep locked within me, now broken. This time I chose to embrace the darkness, falling into the sweet nothingness, that promised me peace and comfort.

 **Uhhh...** **This one was harder to write. I** **know that my writing isn't the best, in fact, it's awful. So I don't blame you for not liking the story because of it.** **Still I would love to hear you thought, so please don't forget to review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what could be better. I'd really appreciate it. ;)**

 **Also, big thanks to Mr. Meowington, who's review made my day. I appreciate it.**

 **Love-Valemel(s) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the loud noise that drew me from my peaceful slumber. The first thing I noticed when I came around were the sounds of arguing. I lied there unsure if I wanted to open my eyes. I tried telling myself that it was all a dream and I was back in my room, in my house. If only.

"Where d'you think you're going? " Someone yelled. Sounds of pounding footstep then— "I haven't finished with you, boy!"

"Get out of the way", someone said so quietly, yet with a dangerous tone, that I barely made out the words.

"You're going to stay here and explain who that girl is and how my son—"

"If you don't get out of the way I'm going to jinx you," Said _someone_ , even tho I had a feeling who that someone was, since the conversation sounded disturbingly familiar.

"You can't pull that one on me! I know you're not allowed to use it outside that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse has chucked me out", said, I guess, Harry. "So I can do whatever I like. You've got three seconds. One — two —" There was a sudden CRACK; someone, a woman, screamed, a man yelled and I instantly sat up. I was in what seemed a living room, the sound coming from the kitchen to my left. An anguished yell of "OWLS" filled the the space. The same black haired boy from the alley crossed the room with hurried, loud steps and wrenched the window open. I couldn't see what was beyond the window, but I had a pretty good feeling. Which made me nauseous and aw-struck at the same time. Before I could freak out again, the women had noticed me awake and was moving towards me. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She asked me, like I knew the answer. "I don't know." I said truthfully. Because I really had no idea. My answer didn't seem to satisfy her. Not even close. "You don't know!? Don't know!?" She was shouting, her voice shrill and demanding. It got everyone's attention. Her husband charged at me, his purple temple throbbing. "Now listen to me girl I don't know who you are or where you came from, but if you don't tell me right now..." My head was spinning, my heart pounding. I didn't know. I. Didn't. Know. Anything. "I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted. There was a sound of glass breaking. On instinct I hid behind the couch while windows around me exploded. Glass everywhere. I was frozen, terrified. Did I do that? No, this was insane. There was heavy silence, no one moving, staring at me in shock and rage. "What—"he looked around, horrified by the result of my outburst. "You dare to bring another... _another of your kind_ here boy?!" The man yelled towards the skinny, black haired boy. "I didn't... I don't know who she is! I've never seen her before!" The boy shouted back. Everyone stared at me, afraid to set me off again, yet burning to ask, or on the man's case to choke me. I took a deep breath. There had to be some logical explanation to all of this. I took my smartphone out of my pocket, hoping, yet again sighing with disappointment. I looked up. Everyone was staring at the smartphone in my hands, like they've never seen one before. But that couldn't be right, could it? I opened my mouth,

"Can I use your phone?"

"Wh—" The man started to ask, but before he could finish I was on my feet. I hurried around the room, looking around, searching. I didn't care that I was being rude. I was on a brink of freaking out. If I wasn't already. I tried not to pay any attention to the little details, that told me that I would not be finding what I was looking for or that it even excised. Like that wide-screen tv, which looked more like a box with blurry pictures than an actual flat-screen-HD-tv I had at home. Or that peach, and salmon-pink, furniture. It wasn't hard to find the phone, but it didn't look like anything I was used to. Or knew how to use. That feeling I felt at the pit of my stomach came back. I turned to the black haired boy whit glasses who was staring at me whit a frown.

"Um, what year is it?" I asked in a bit shaky voice. He looked at me like I was insane, which I was. But still answered.

"1995" I felt like the ground was shaking, which, by the shouts of others, actually was. A hand grabbed me. I stared at the bright green eyes that met mine. "You'll get us into more trouble. Calm down." he said. And I did, or at least, the ground had stopped shaking. This time I really looked at him. Green eyes, yet-black tousled hair, round-rimmed glasses and a freaking lightning shaped scar on his forehead. I laughed hysterically, not able to take it anymore. "Let me guess, you're Harry Potter" I looked at the others "The long-necked woman is Petunia Dursley, the red-faced man is Vernon Dudley and the big bully is Dudley" I forcefully pulled my arm out of his grip. "Let's cut the crap short, okay? Because it's not funny anymore. Either you tell me what's really going on and who set this up or I'll make you regret it." I waited for someone to speak up or come out and tell me it was a prank. Instead the boy said "If you're talking about the dementors th—"

"Oh, cut the crap will you!" I clutched my head, closed eyes and tried to calm down by focusing. I had to be dreaming. Yet I wasn't. Maybe I've gone mad but how can you know when it's only in your head. I felt stuck. I was stuck. Stuck in a place of my dreams, yet a very vivid one. There was only one thing left to do. I pinched myself on the arm and opened my eyes. The slight sting felt real and I was still in my dream land looking at the boy named Harry freaking Potter. "I think I need to lie down" I said and not waiting for an answer went back to the couch and lied back down, closing my eyes. There was a clatter of something landing, probably another owl. I tuned out the voices of arguing and let the Mr. famous Harry Potter deal with his own problems. I didn't belong here. Then how did I get here? I didn't want to remember, but had to. I recalled the alley, the hooded figures, then before that, how I woke up on the street. The strange thing was that everything before that was a bit blurry like it was a dream and this was the reality. I remembered reading the books and getting sick. The fight with my dad. Mom's death. It was all there and with it the pain. The pain I hid from for this past week, pretending like I was the same person. Hiding. Always hiding. But not anymore. Not when I had nothing to lose anymore. Not the world I knew, not my home, dad, or mom. The mom that always brought light into everything she put her mind to. Including me.

I guess it took some time for me to sort out my thought, because the next thing I knew was Harry's uncle stomping over to the window and slamming it shut. I couldn't see the point in that since the window's glass was broken anyway. My bad. At the same time muttering distractedly.

"Enough — effing —owls... " Guess Harry got another owl. Typical. This time I gave up on trying to tune them out. No matter. I already knew what was going to happen. I might as well enjoy it.

"Well?" Asked Harry's uncle impatiently "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do your lot have death penalty?" I could tell that he was hopeful, but he'd have to be disappointed.

"We've got to go to a hearing," said Harry. Wait, what? What's a _we_?

"And they'll sentence you _both_ there?"

"I suppose so."

"I won't give up hope, then", said his uncle nastily. Rude guy.

"Well, if that's all," said Harry desperately. He probably wanted some time alone. Couldn't blame him since I was pretending to be asleep so just I wouldn't have to talk to them.

"NO, IT RUDDY WELL IS NOT ALL!" bellowed his uncle. "SIT BACK DOWN!"

"What _now_?" said Harry impatiently.

"DUDLEY!" roared Vernon. "I want to know exactly what happened to my son and what that girl has to do with it!"

"FINE!" yelled Harry. Seems like someone lost his temper.

"Dudley and I were the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk," said Harry, speaking fast. "Dudley thought he'd be smart with me, so I pulled out my wand but didn't use it. That's when _she_ showed up, I guess she heard us arguing. Then two dementors turned up—" I shuddered remembering how it felt to be in their presence.

"But what ARE dementoids?" asked his uncle furiously. "What do they DO?"

"I told you—they suck all the happiness out of you" said Harry, "and if they get the chance they kiss you—" funny, but in that moment he seemed stupider than in the book. Maybe it had something to do with actually hearing the word instead of reading them. I mean, the guy did not need to know that some creature he's never seen almost sucked out his son's soul.

"Kiss you?" said Vernon. " _Kiss_ you?"

"It's what they call it when they suck the soul out of your mouth." ...and he went on and explained it. Talk about plain stupidness. Upon hearing those words his aunt uttered a soft scream. Couldn't blame her. I'd be freaked out too. In a way I already was.

"His _soul_? They didn't take — he's still got his—"

"Of course they didn't get his soul, you'd know if they had," said Harry, exasperated.

"Fought 'em off, did you, son?" said Vernon loudly. I almost laughed out laud since the only thing Dudley had the brains to fight off was Harry. "Gave 'en the old one-two, did you?"

"You can't give a dementor _the old one-two_ ," said Harry through clenched teeth. Couldn't really blame him from being annoyed, I was from just listening to the conversation.

"Why's he all right, then?" blustered Vernon. Why isn't he all empty, then?"

"Because he was protected by the Patronus charm she—"

There was a WHOOSH and yet another owl came. I opened my eyes, curious and sat up.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Harry's uncle, pulling great clumps of hair out of his mustache. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"

Harry didn't seem to listen, because he was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. Vernon kept ranting about owls and scowling at the fireplace where the owl took off back the chimney, while Harry read the message. He stared at it some time completely ignoring his uncle's rankings. "—a peck, I mean, pack of owls shooting in and out of my house and I won't have it, boy, I won't—"

"I can't stop the owls coming'" Harry snapped, crushing the letter, which was probably from his godfather, in his fist.

"I want the truth about what happened tonight!" barked Vernon. "If it was demenders who hurt Dudley, how come you've been expelled? You did you-know-what, you've admitted it!"

Harry was quiet for a few moments, I could tell he was exhausted.

"It wasn't me who got rid of the dementors by using the Patronus charm. It's the only thing that works against them." before his uncle could ask again I shouted.

" _What_?" because as far as I knew this wasn't how the story went. Everyone turned to me, which brought the attention back to me, but I didn't care.

"You did the Patronus charm, but for some reason the ministry thinks I cast it." said Harry.

"Um, no I didn't. I can't use magic!" maybe I've excepted the fact that I was in Harry Potter land, or somewhere similar. But I did not and wasn't going to except the fact I could do magic. I had enough on my plate as it was.

"But what were dementors _doing_ in Little Whinging?" said Vernon in tones of outrage. Good question.

"Couldn't tell you," said Harry wearily. "No idea."

"It's you, both of you," said his uncle forcefully. "Why else would they turn up here? Why else would they be down that alleyway? You've got to be the only — the only —" I couldn't really understand why it was so hard for him to say a simple word "wizards." Not that I was one. "The only you-know-what for miles."

"I don't know why they were here. ..." oh no, he was thinking. Actually I don't know why it took him so long to figure out. The most evil guy that wanted him dead just came back to life. Of course shit would come down.

"These demembers guard some weirdos' prison?" asked Vernon. Guess Harry hasn't been the only one thinking.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Oho! They were coming to arrest you!" said his uncle triumphantly. Guess, he really was as stupid as was written in the books. Which, kinda still amazed me. "That's it, isn't it, boy? You're on the run from the law!" um, do you see him running?

"Of course I'm not," said Harry, shaking his head.

"Then why—?"

"He must have sent them," said Harry quietly, more to himself than everyone else.

"What's that? Who must have sent them?"

"Lord Voldemort" said Harry.

"Uhh... Just because everyone els calls him "Lord" doesn't mean you have to." I said, not that anyone seemed to hear me. Too engrossed in the the topic of "Lord" Voldemort.

"Lord—hang on, " said Vernon, his face screwed up, wow he really must be thinking hard. Should I give him a hint?

"I've heard the name...that was the one who..." almost there...

"Murdered my parents," said Harry.

"But he's gone," said Vernon impatiently. "The giant bloke said so. He's gone." What giant bloke? Was he talking about Dumbledore?

"He's back," said Harry heavily. There was a heavy silence for a few moments, even I felt it.

"Back?" whispered Petunia. She was looking at Harry with a weird look on her face.

"Yes," Harry said, talking directly to his aunt now. "He came back a month ago. I saw him." the words felt heavy, too real.

"Hang on," said Vernon, looking from his wife to Harry and back again. "Hang on. This Lord Voldemort is back you say." I have a bad feeling about this.

"Yes."

"The one who murdered your parents."

"Yes."

"And now he's sending dismembers after you?"

"Looks like it,"said Harry.

"I see," said Vernon, even tho he really didn't. "Well, that settles it," he said, inflating himself, "you can get out of this house, boy!"

"What?" said Harry stupidly.

"You heard me—OUT! BOTH OF YOU!" Vernon bellowed, and even Petunia and Dudley jumped. Guess they haven't forgotten me after all. He kept going about wanting us both out and how he had to deal whit Harry's crap, but no more. I tuned him out. Already had enough stress without adding him to it. He kept screaming at Harry's face, which I was kid of glad about, because then he wasn't able to scream at mine's.

Finally, there was a bellow of "—OWLS!" and possibly the last owl zoomed down the chimney, hitting the floor before zooming into the air again with a loud screech. Harry raised his hand to seize the letter, which was in scarlet envelope, but it soared straight over his head, flying directly at his aunt, who let out a scream and ducked, her arms over her face. The owl dropped the red envelope on her head, turned, and flew straight up the chimney again.

Before Harry could dart to pick up the letter, I seized his arm and said, "Don't. It's not for you." He stared at me, and strangely, listened to me without saying a word.

"Let go of it, Petunia!" roared Vernon. "Don't touch it, it could be dangerous!"

"It's addressed to me," said Petunia in a shaking voice. "It's addressed to me, Vernon, look! _Mrs. Petunia Dursley, The Kitchen, Number Four, Privet Drive_ —"

She caught her breath, horrified. The red envelope had begun to smoke. How did they call those? Howlers?

"Open it!" Harry urged her. "That's a Howler. If you don't open—"

"No—"

Petunia's hand was trembling. She looked widely around the kitchen, searching for an escape route, but wasn't quick enough—the envelop burst into flames. Which, I thought was a bit dramatic. Petunia screamed and dropped it.

An awful voice filled the living room, echoing, coming from the burning letter.

" _REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA._ "

I could admit that the effect was great. Petunia looked as though she might faint. She sank into the chair beside Dudley, her face in her hands. The remains of the envelope turning into ash.

"What is this?" said Vernon hoarsely. "What—I don't—Petunia?"

Petunia said nothing. Dudley was staring stupidly at his mother, his mouth hanging open. The silence felt horrible, even for me.

"Petunia, dear?" said Vernon timidly. "P-Petunia?"

She raised her head, trembling, and swallowed.

"The boy—the boy will have to stay, Vernon," she said weakly.

"W-what?"

"He stays," she said. She got to her feet again.

"He...but Petunia..."

"If we throw him out, the neighbors will talk," she said. Lame excuse, if you ask me. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him."

"But Petunia, dear—" Vernon started, but Petunia ignored him.

"You're to stay in your room," she said to Harry. "You're not to leave your house. Now get to bed." Harry didn't move.

"Who was that Howler from?"

"Don't ask questions," his aunt snapped. Harry looked at me. Glad he hadn't forgotten me.

"But what about her?" he motioned to me. Huh, only did now I realized that they never asked my name. Not that I was willing to share.

"She'll have to go back were she came from." she said, not looking at me, like I wasn't even there.

"But—"

"I told you to get to bed!"

"Your aunt is right Harry. You should go." I said, not sure what I was doing. Harry shook his head.

"No, not until—"

"Go to bed!" said his aunt.

"How come—?"

"YOU HEARD YOUR AUNT, NOW. GET TO BED!" roared his uncle. Harry looked at me one more time and I nodded for him to go. I could deal with them. He left, and I was alone with the meanest family of muggles that wanted me out of their house. Nice. I could totally deal with this.

 **Wow. Sorry for not updating. How you can see, this chapter is way longer than the last two and was quite difficult to write. Hope you liked it. If you did, Please share your thoughts and tell me what you enjoyed and what could be done better. I could really use your opinion.**

 **Also, a huge thank you to those who reviewed. You're the reason for keeping this story going.**

 **Until next time — Valemel(s) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there, waiting for someone to speak. If they wanted to kick me out, then let them try. I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"You can't stay here." said Petunia Dursley with a certainty, that took me aback, like she knew I didn't belong, not only in this house but also in this universe.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." I said. Not while I was stuck in this fairytale.

"DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE OR I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!" roared Vernon. Clearly, he was still upset over his wife's secrecy and Harry's staying. Strangely, I felt scared. I was in a world that wasn't supposed to exist, without a home, or a place to go to. Alone.

"So call them. What are you going to tell them, huh? That your wizard nephew brought home a strange girl who saved you son's life from mythical creatures that suck out souls? BE MY GUEST!" I screamed, trying to hide my fear and uncertainty. Because they were right. I had no right to be in their home. They didn't know who I was. Even I wasn't sure who or what I was.

Hell, I didn't even know if I was going crazy and this was some sort of hallucination or if all of this was actually real. The only thing I knew was, that it was better to stay in a hallucination you knew than the one you didn't. Who knew what else could be out there.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my forearm, forcefully wrenching me forward, away from the couch and towards the door. I felt a mixture of fear anger and the next thing I knew, was Vernon being pushed by an invisible force, making him fly across the room and collide with the wall. Both Petunia and Dudley screamed. I stood there in shock, my breath coming in quick pants. Was that what I was capable of?

"Vernon?!" shouted Petunia, running over to him. I stood there, shaking while a tear ran down my cheek. Did I actually do that? I shouldn't have felt guilty since he was the first to attack me, but for some strange reason I did. Because whatever I did, I wasn't in control. I took a step forward, wanting to make sure he was okay. He groaned and I sighed in relief. He moved and Petunia helped him sit up. He looked right at me with such loathing I took an involuntary step back. No one had looked at me like that before. "Get the hell out of my house!" he shouted towards me, while Petunia helped him stand up.

"I— I didn't mean—" I started, my voice unusually high and vulnerable. Petunia turned to me, then froze. We stared at each other for few moments. Me—crying, unable to get hold of my emotions and her—staring at me with a look I couldn't interpret. Finally, after a few moments of silence I straightened up and brushed away my tears with the end of my hoodie's sleeve.

"I think— I think I should go now." I said awkwardly, turning towards the exit.

"Wait" I heard Petunia's voice and turned, confused. "If you don't have anywhere else to go, maybe it would be best for you to stay here." I stared at her in shock and wasn't the only one. Dudley's mouth was hanging wide open, while Vernon stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

"But— Petunia?" Vernon said confused. She ignored him and said. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"But—, but Petunia" Vernon continued to object.

"Not now Vernon" Petunia said firmly, leaving no space for arguing, and for the second time that night Vernon wasn't able to object.

She moved towards the staircase and I followed her afraid to ask or do something that would make her change her mind. So I kept my mouth shut and when she opened the door to what I suppose was the guest room, I walked in without objection, the door being shut and locked after me. I guess I was a prisoner now. Why was I so surprised?

Without nothing else to do, I sat down on the bed and contemplated the situation I was in. It was simple, yet beyond crazy at the same time. I was stuck in what seemed a Harry Potter universe. Or should I say Harriet Potter universe from now on? No, this was defiantly crazy. I lied down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Was this some sort of dream? Yet, I didn't really want it to be. Because that would mean waking up and dealing with my mother's death. I didn't want that. She was the only person that kept me sane. Maybe that's why all of this was happening. I laughed, not only because the idea sounded absolutely insane, but because it also sounded true. Too true. My laughter soon turned to tears and before I knew, I was sobbing. Crying for my mom, my dad, the horror I faced tonight, this whole mess. It was awhile till I was able to calm down and only then did I fell asleep. Too tired to cry or to think. Feeling exhausted and empty.

The next day was nothing special. I woke up, realized I wasn't in my room, but still in Harry Potter universe, and instantly fell into self-pity. Witch was kind of unusual for me, since I wasn't really damsel-in-distress type, but thought it was for a pretty good reason at that moment. Petunia came in and brought food three times that day. Witch kind of surprised me, since I didn't know they were going to feed me too. What was even more surprising, was her trying to speak to me, which I ignored since I had decided to act like a five year old and be petulant. Very mature of me. Seeing, that I wasn't going to talk to her, she would soon leave. I, of course, ate the food she left me, since I didn't feel like being that dramatic. Then felt sorry for myself and cried some more. The only time I left the bedroom was to go to the bathroom. Apparently crying didn't help your bladder.

The next day I felt more like myself. Of course I still wasn't home, and yes, I was still in Harry Potter universe. But I might as well enjoy it, not everyday you find yourself in your favorite fandom. So I sat there, on the bed, thinking about all the things I knew about this universe and everything I wanted to find out. When Petunia came in and left the food, I actually said thank you. That's how much in a good mood I was; and that was something. Petunia stopped, hearing me speak to her.

"You're feeling better?" she asked. I was silent for a moment, thinking. I probably looked like shit. Have to remind myself to go and have a shower later.

"Yes, I guess I am." I said and she nodded, a quick awkward nod, that told me she didn't feel comfortable talking to me.

"And what's you name?" the question threw me aback, since I wasn't sure how to answer it. Should I tell her my real name, or should I lie? I wasn't sure. But was my real name even really mine?

"Um, it's Samara," my voice sounded unsure, the name sounding unfamiliar, yet comforting at the same time. I knew she didn't believe me. So I repeated it, this time sounding sure. "Samara Evans." those two words sounded so final, that it was decided. I was no more, and Samara Evans took my place.

"What about your parents?"

"What about them?"

"Why aren't you...with them?" she was asking more questions, then I was comfortable with. Still, I was at her house and she knew nothing about me, so I had no other choice but to answer.

"My father isn't at the best place right now, and doesn't really want me with him." it was the truth, in a way. "He wanted me to stay with my—um, aunt; and I guess, I got lost on my way there." okay, maybe this was a bit of a lie, since I disappeared before he could actually kick me out to my aunt's. She looked away and I couldn't understand the reason behind her reaction. There was a couple of second of uncomfortable silence, before she looked at me again and asked,

"What about your mother?" this time I was the one to look away. I stared out the window, wondering how I could answer that. It was simple, really. I just didn't think I had said those words aloud before.

"She died," I answered, my voice breaking at the word 'died'. Tears welled up in my eyes again. I thought I was pass this, but I guess not. I looked at Petunia, again her face unreadable and said,

"She's gone." those final words weren't as much for her as they were for me. Still, she nodded and without another word left my room. I sat there, for what seemed only seconds, but could have been hours. While tears ran down my cheeks, I said my goodbyes. Goodbyes to my world, Jimmy, and especially my mom, who I'll never see again, even if I was able to go back.

After I ran out of tears I took a shower I so desperately needed. Petunia brought food two more times that day, but didn't ask any more questions. In fact, she seemed like something was bothering her, I just didn't know what.

After having dinner I decided to stop being such a miserable prisoner and leave my room. So I went to the only person who had the faintest idea what was going on. Harry Potter. If he was surprised to see me, he didn't show it. In fact, he barely acknowledged me. Weird. So I sat down on his bed, and stared at him, while he stared wright back. After some time, I won not only the staring contest but also the silence one, since he was the first to avert his eyes and speak.

"What are you doing here?" his words came out as harsh and rushed. I shrugged.

"I was bored" true, since staying in the same room for two days straight could make anyone crazy. And I didn't seem the only one to feel the effect. 'Cause the next thing I knew was Harry pulling out his wand and pointing it straight at me. Well, that escalated fast. I cocked my head.

"What the hell are you going to do with that?" could I actually die in this universe? Well I surely didn't want to find out.

"You are working with him, aren't you?" so, that's what he thought? Huh, maybe he wasn't the one to get all the answer from. 'Cause he did seem out of it.

"With who, Voldemort? Seriously!?" I asked. Harry seemed taken aback by my bluntness and the use of the name everyone feared. I was starting to get uncomfortable with him still pointing his wand at my face. So I did a little experiment of my own. It sure worked, because the wand flew out of his hand, into the air, and I easily caught it.

"Well, that was easy" I mused. Harry seemed shocked and totally lost. So I took pity on him. I gave him his wand back.

"Here; and so you know I'm not with Voldemort, or his death eaters, or with any other folks who want you dead." Harry seemed glad to have his wand back and didn't try to threaten me with it again. But he still seemed doubtful.

"You are wearing a shirt that says 'Avada Kedavra' on it." he said, staring at my crop top. Well that was awkward. I left my hoodie in the room I was staying in, didn't release you couldn't wear shirts with fake unforgivable curses written on them here. Ups.

"Sorry about that. Not from this world." I said, pointing at myself for the effect. He shook his head, clearly thinking I was insane.

"So who are you then?" he asked. I didn't think he was asking for my name as much for the reason I was here. I shrugged,

"Wish I knew myself." he grew silent, while I looked around his room. It was messier than the rest of the house and smaller than the room I was staying in.

"What's your name?" he finally asked.

"Samara Evans" I was surprised how easily the name rolled off my tongue. I was definitely getting used to it. Harry didn't seem to recognize it and I was glad for it. But it only made him crave for answers more.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" he asked and I sighed. Guess it will be awhile till' he realized that I wasn't even from this universe.

"No. And to answer your next question, I don't go to any other magical school." he frowned.

"Then how can you perform magic?"

"I can't."

"Then how did you perform that Patronus charm agains the dementors?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, losing my temper. "Look, I know as much as you do, witch is barely anything. So until the order of the Phoenix decides to pick you up. We'll both have to be in the dark." Okay, maybe I said a little too much.

"What order?" he said. I grimaced.

"I'm not suppose to know that, and neither are you, not for now at least." I said. Harry was about to object, but I cut him off.

"Look, all I can say is I don't exactly belong here. In fact, non of this is suppose to be real. So as much I would like to help you, I can't" we were quiet after that. Not much left to say.

The next two day were much of the same. Petunia brought me food, but didn't say much. Then I would hang out with Harry. We mostly talked. Sometimes about his world and sometimes about mine. I knew pretty much everything about him, witch he of course found strange. I avoided answering questions about my family or how I knew about him and his world so much. But pretty much told him everything else, didn't see the point in hiding. He made me laugh. I always wondered what it would be like to have a brother. Now I guess I knew.

The day after I mostly staid in my room, thinking. I wasn't surprised when Petunia knocked on my door and told me they were heading out, I knew what was coming.

"Thank you" I said before she could close the door. She didn't ask what I was thanking for.

"If you don't mind me asking what was your mother's name?" I didn't see the point in hiding so I told her.

"Jilly" I didn't say her last name, nor did I mention that it was her nickname. Petunia nodded, and closed the door, but not before I saw the tears in her eyes, witch completely threw me off. Another enigma I had yet to figure out.

After she left and I heard the unmistakable ruble of engine, I picked the lock on my door and went straight to Harry's room. His door was locked, but the lock was same as mine.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"My dad's friends were quite the pranksters, I learned it from them." it was weird calling Jimmy my dad again, but he was the only father figure I ever knew. The only one I'll ever have the chance of knowing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just your aunt being weird." I looked out of the window. "It won't be long now"

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Well you don't think them leaving was coincidental, did you?"

There was a crash in the kitchen below. Harry jumped and I squeezed his arm.

"Don't worry" I whispered. There were voices and Harry snatched up his wand from his bedside table and moved in front of me. "That's not really necessary" he didn't listen and the next moment his door swung open. I sighed, took a step away from behind him and went forward, to the head of the stairs.

"Samara" came Harry's urgent and worried voice from behind me. I was really moved by his protectiveness, but I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I stopped when I saw people standing in the shadowy hall below. Harry stopped beside me, still holding his wand. There were eight or nine of them, all, as far as I knew, wizards and witches.

"Lower your wand, boy, before you take someone's eye out," said professor Moody. Harry, of course, still didn't lower his wand.

"Professor Moody?" he said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Proffesor,' " he growled "never got around to much teaching, did I? Get down here, and bring the girl with you." I didn't like the way he said 'the girl' and neither seemed Harry, because he took my wrist and didn't lower his wand.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you both away." Said, who I guess was, professor Lupin.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice. Sadly, I couldn't remember her name. "Lumos."

A wand tip flared, illuminating the hall with light. I blinked. Wow, there were a lot of strange looking people. It was easy to recognize Lupin, who looked tired, had gray hair and robes that looked patched up multiple times. He was smiling, probably at Harry, and not me.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who had her wand lit. She, of course, looked the youngest there; with pale heart-shaped face, and short spiky violet hair.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Remus," said a bald black wizard standing farthest aback. "He looks exactly like James."

"Except the eyes," said a silver-haired wizard at the back. "Lily's eyes."

Seriously? That's what they chose to talk about. They reminded me of a bunch old ladies cooing over a grandchild.

"Seriously!? You can see his eye color from standing farthest back? Wish I had that kind of vision." I said, witch was the wrong thing to do, since all eyes turned on me. Yikes.

"Step away from the girl Harry" Mad-Eye Moody growled. Now I was really in trouble.

"What? Why?" said Harry.

"Are you quit sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled again. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back not only one Death Eater but two," wait, what? "We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Lupin. I knew the answer, but for obvious reasons decided to keep my mouth shut. Harry looked at me for a moment, knowing that I knew, since I've told him before.

"A stag," he said nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin. Still, Harry didn't move, holding me in place.

"How do we know that the girl doesn't have some sort of control over him!?" roared Moody. Uh-oh, this wasn't going well. I definitely wasn't getting any friendly vibes here. Not that I needed any.

"'Cause I don't" I said, narrowing my eyes "And if I was a death eater, I would have already eliminated him, instead of saving him, don't you think? Surely would have saved me the trouble of dealing with you." I said snappily. The guy was starting to get on my nerves.

"It's true" said Harry "She was the one that casted the Petronius charm, not me" Harry said in my defense. I could tell by the way he said it, he was frustrated by not being the one that casted the Petronus charm.

"Leave the girl alone Moody, clearly Harry trusts her. Let's not doubt his judgment." said Lupin.

"Fine" grunted Mad-Eye. I narrowed my eyes, not believing either of them one bit. Except Harry did. He descended the stairs and I had no choice but to fallow. Might as well go on with it, for now.

"Don't put your wand there, boy!" roared Moody. "What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know!" So we were back to the script? Okay.

"Who d'you know who's lost a buttock?" asked the violet-haired women, who's name I still couldn't remember.

"Never you mind, you just keep your wand out of your back pocket!" growled Mad-Eye. Then where was he suppose to keep it? "Elementary wand safety, nobody bothers about it anymore. ..." He stomped off toward the kitchen. "And I saw that," he added irritably. I looked at violet-haired women who winked at me.

Lupin held out his hand and shook Harry's. I moved then, farther away from both of them, wanting to give them both privacy. I went towards the kitchen's sink, feeling thirsty. I took a glass and filled it with water. That's when I remembered. My medicine. I haven't taken it how long? Four days? No wonder I've been so emotional and totally off my rockers. Not only that, but I also didn't take any of the medicine they gave me after my mother's funeral. Then how—. I felt someone behind me, a voice murmuring something incoherent and everything went black.

 **Hey guys, if you'r reading this, then thank you for not giving up on this story. This chapter wasn't the easiest to write.**

 **In fact, most of the time I feel like my writing is the worst.**

 **But as long as you'll keep reading I'll try to keep writing and updating as soon as possible.**

 **Please, PLEASE tell me in the reviews what you think of the story, and what could be improved.**

 **I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm only living for your rewievs.**

 **So, if you like the story and want me to update sooner leave a review and favorite.**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated more than you know.**

 **Love,**

 **Valemel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up, I woke suddenly, a weird buzzing sound going off in my ears. My stomach turned with anxiety. I opened my eyes and lifted my head, disoriented. I was sitting on a chair, in a room I didn't recognize. Rough stone walls; a long wooden table stood in the middle of the room, packed with people sitting around it. Closest to me was standing Mad-Eye Moody; Lupin was sitting on a chair not far away. Some of the other bunch were from earlier, but most of them I was seeing for the first time.

"Good, you'r awake" roared Mad-Eye. I restrained myself from snapping back. No need to make a scene. "I'm sure you know why you're here" he rumbled.

"No idea" I said. Why was I here? Was this some sort of interrogation?

Before Moody could snap at me again, Lupin spoke up,

"Now Moody, why don't we hear the girl out before making any assumptions?" He looked at me and I barely refrained from frowning. "What's your name?" ha asked and I scowled. I knew Harry probably told them everything he knew, including my name, after they knocked me out. So why pretend otherwise?

"Samara Evans" I said, not sure where this was going.

"There is no witch with that name, so you better stop lying" roared Moody.

"I'm not lying and I'm not a witch." I shot back. Lupin threw Moody a look. Great, so we were playing good cop and a bad cop now?

"I know you're frustrated Samara, but we just need to know what happened when you and Harry got attacked by dementors. Can you tell us that?" I hated the way he tried to make me talk. I have been to enough shrinks to understand what he was doing. Still, I forced myself to calm down and told him everything from the dementor attack to me staying at the Dursley's.

"There's a lot of holes in your story" said a man with long dark hair sitting next to Lupin. He seemed familiar.

"Like what?" I asked annoyed.

"The Dursley's letting you stay with them, for one. They'd never let one of our kind stay in their home on their free will. Unless... "

"Unless, they were cursed. Is that what you think I did?!" I said annoyed. I couldn't get rid of the feeling that I knew him, that I've seen him before.

"Let's not jump to conclusions Sirius" said Lupin. So that's who he was. Harry's godfather. No surprise there.

Lupin asked more questions then, which I had no answer to.

"The girl is surely lying!" roared Moody.

"No I'm not, I don't know anything!" I shouted, frustrated. I looked around the room desperately. None of them seemed to believe me.

"Who are your parents girl?" someone asked. I grew quiet, refusing to answer. If I told them they would know I lied about my name. I also knew, somehow, I couldn't let the two words collide. Because I was the bridge that shouldn't exists. I was sure of that.

When they understood that they wouldn't be getting any more answers, their suspicion grew.

I felt a couple of eyes staring at me intently. I turned, meeting a couple of black, lifeless eyes that froze me in place. They unnerved me, yet I couldn't look away. Until he spoke.

"There's an easier way to make sure she isn't with the Dark Lord." OMG, Seriously?!

"What are you proposing Severus?" said Lupin. No way. _That_ was Severus Snape? He was creepier than I imagined. There were a couple of minutes of silence. Then Lupin nodded.

Silently, Snape stood from his chair and moved towards me. When I saw his wand I freaked.

"No way! You already read my mind. You know I wasn't lying" I screeched, totally freaking out.

"Is this really necessary?" someone asked.

"Her memories could be false, just as somebody could be controlling her" said Snape. The ground started shaking as he raised his wand towards me. I looked him straight into the eye.

"Don't" I pleaded.

" _Legilimens_!"

The room swam before my eyes and vanished, images were racing through my mind so vivid and real, it blinded everything else around me.

I was talking with Harry in his room, laughing at something he said. ... Crying in the guest room while Petunia brought me breakfast. ... Petunia letting me stay, then locking me in the room... Vernon yelling at me to get out then being slamming against the wall by an invisible force. ... I was facing the dementors, a silver dove erupting out of no where. ... Me waking up on the street I didn't know, then following the voices of arguing.

But when he tried to go deeper I screamed in pain. Sobbing, I fell down on my knees, clutching my head in agony. Someone ran towards me, crouching beside me.

"What's wrong?" asked Tonks helping me sit back on the chair. I didn't answer disoriented from the sudden pain. "What happened?!" she asked Snape. There were murmurs and voices of concern, but it was hard to concentrate on them.

"The girl seems to have a sort of shield guarding her memories." said Snape. I was starting to seriously hate that guy.

"Can't you brake it" roared Mad-Eye.

"I could," drawled Snape "But there's no saying what the consequences could be." I shook, scared of the possibility.

"You can't, there's too much risk" said Tonks concerned on my account.

"We can't risk her being a spy either," roared Mad-Eye "Imagine what damage she could do! We can't risk it."

"We can't torture her either," said Lupin. "We need her to vouch in Harry's account if—"

"The ministry is sure that it was Harry who casted the Petronus and the other magic at the Dursley's. She is a weapon that could be used against us," said Sirius " So I say we find out everything we can about her before the hearing takes place."

There were sounds of agreements and I started panicking.

"No!" I shouted my voice hysterical.

"Hold her down" someone said

"No!" I struggled, sobbing. Snape raised his wand again. I looked him in the eyes as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Please don't," I pleaded. His eyes winded slightly. I knew, staring in those black eyes, that if he did this I would resent him forever.

The last thing I saw was his black hard eyes still wide with shock.

" _Legilimens_ "

I was screaming in pain as I felt him intrude my mind. I felt something shatter inside of me. The memories turning into shattered glass. They felt as if not mine.

 _A black-haired little girl, no more that four, was running towards a couple engulfed in a hug._

 _"Mommy!" the red headed women turned. ..._

 _The same girl just few years older now, was lifted up a stool._

 _"How's my little girl doing?" the girl gave a cheeky smile,_

 _"Peachy" a women's laugh sounded behind them. ..._

 _The same raven-headed girl, about eight years old now, was sitting on examination table, crying._

 _"Don't worry Harriet, it's not going to hurt" sounded a man's voice. The same read-headed woman was clutching her husband's hand, worried. ..._

 _The read-headed women was standing by the window, gazing at the sunrise, a cup in her hand._

 _"Mommy?" the girl asked. The women turned, smiling at her daughter,_

 _"Go back to bed honey,"..._

 _The same girl was now at school being laughed at by bullies._

 _"What are you going to do about it? Go to the nurse?" laughter sounded as the girl clutched her head crying. ..._

 _The raven haired girl stood in the doorway, watching her parents argue. ..._

 _The girl moved towards the red-headed woman who was crying. The women turned; her eyes bright green from crying._

 _"Hey," she said, brushing away the tears and smiling at the girl. The black haired girl hugged her, her mother still sniffling hugged her back. ..._

 _"What did you wish for?" her mother asked her._

 _"For you to get better," the girl answered truthfully. ..._

 _"Harriet Potter come back here!" her father shouted at the raven headed girl who was cursing at him while walking out the door,_

 _"Go to hell!". ..._

The memories soon evaporated after that; I felt lost, trying to to find my way back. There was a weird metallic taste in my mouth. The taste of blood. Then, there was only darkness.

 **Don't know when I'm going to update again, so your comments and favorites would be appreciated.**

 **Until next time–Valemel :))**


End file.
